Johnny-Boy Shepard
Important Information Full Name: John Malcolm Shepard Aliases: Johnny-boy, Johnny, JB, Irish, Old Man, the list goes on and on. D. O. B: ''' March 19th, 1968 '''Gender: Male Marital Status: Divorced Last Known Location: New York City Occupation: Bartender/Owner of Johnny-Boy's Sports Bar & Grill Power (If DNA Alternate): Anomalistic Unity & Detection Personality Johnny-boy is a charismatic man, the kind of guy who can make you feel at home the moment you walk into his place. He enjoys poking fun at the people around him and won't hesitate to spark up conversations with newcomers and regulars alike. He likes to live life as it comes, which makes him very experimental by nature, always willing to try something new at least once or twice or seventeen times. Friends are a valuable thing to Johnny-boy. If you have a history with him, he's got your back through thick and thin. Average friends and even bar-going regulars are like brothers to him, to the point where he's willing to bend the rules, his morals and even the law to help out a friend in need. The rules of Johnny-Boy's are clearly stated on a sign above the bar, but oftentimes Johnny-boy will side with a regular in an argument, even when testifying to the police (something that happens more often than he wishes it did). He's got a great memory and frequently boasts that he "never forgets a face". He's also rumored by the regulars to be able to see through walls, other people and even the back of his own head, because when things get broken Johnny-boy is rarely (if ever) wrong as to the culprit, and although he claims it's some sort of superhuman power, once you see it enough you come to realize he's just really observant (and sometimes a lucky guesser). History Johnny-boy grew up in a tightly-knit family in Dublin, Ireland, where he lived with his parents and grandparents in the same household. His father died in a car accident when he was 4 years old and his mother refused to remarry, leaving him an only child. His grandparents helped his mother raise him, and they taught him to be as outgoing and friendly as he could, which made him fairly popular in school if only because he made friends at every turn. A large number of his friends were named John, however, and when it came time for John Shepard to get a nickname most everyone else had the common ones, so he became Johnny-boy, a name that stuck with him all through school. Before he turned 10 his grandmother had begun to teach him to cook, which fostered in him a passion for cooking that stood to this very day. His cooking skill got him a job at a local grill, and when he place closed Johnny-boy got a job at the owner's new bar, eventually working his way up to head bartender status. It was at the bar that he met Sheila, whom he married only a month after their first date. Unfortunately, the marriage didn't work out, and they divorced only six months after the wedding. Johnny-boy was fine with letting bygones be bygones, but Sheila held a grudge, believing Johnny-boy to be the reason their relationship went sour. The woman stalked him for a year after that, scaring off his girlfriends and effectively ruining his love life. He ended up immigrating to America, partly to get out of her reach and partly because he'd always wanted to travel to the United States in the first place. He started up Johnny-Boy's Pub, which attracted a niche group at first until word of mouth got him more and more attention and the place grew and grew. After a few years, the place was a well-oiled machine and the people who worked there felt like a second family to Johnny-boy, which was helpful when something strange started to change inside of him. He was well aware of specials- a handful of his regulars and old friends had abilities, which he was well aware of, but soon he seemed to develop a strange intuition for telling who had an ability and who didn't. His intuition seemed to develop almost immediately, too, as if something new had developed in his body. It didn't take long for him to realize he had basically become a power sponge- he could tell when specials were around and could duplicate their abilities as long as they were nearby. He started to notice more and more of his coworkers and customers with abilities, and took time with his employees to learn how to use their abilities. While he's not sure where his ability will lead him, he does know that the bar just got some serious firepower to back it up. Miscellaneous (Optional) This section is not necessary. You can rename it to suit the purpose, but this essentially a bonus section where you can fill in any additional information that you wish to include. Theme songs, character media, that sort of thing. To use this template, simply copy and paste it into the Source tab of your character page and edit it from there. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)